


that would be enough

by smoakoverwatch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: (i wrote this to spite some people lmao), Because of Reasons, F/M, Fluff, POV Felicity, Pregnancy, season 5 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakoverwatch/pseuds/smoakoverwatch
Summary: They've only just started to pick up the pieces of their broken hearts and now? She's pregnant.(late season 5 speculation)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all my peeps on twitter who have taken all the negativity and ambiguity this hiatus and turned it into some fun speculation about an Olicity baby. It’s not the most climactic but I feel like they deserve a moment like this. Hopefully I’m not alone. 
> 
> Title from the Hamilton song of the same name (give it a listen if you haven’t – the song's tone is kind of what inspired me). Beware of intentional run on sentences. Thanks to @queensbett on twitter for the beta’ing.

Felicity Smoak prides herself on not swearing a lot.

Really, she hates it. It’s why (despite how many times Roy made fun of her for it) she makes it a point to say _frack_ whenever she needs to let it out.

But not this time.

This is one of those situations where Felicity feels like she’s allowed to let herself swear.

It makes her kind of glad she’s home alone, because she doesn’t quite know how to explain how she looks, pacing around her bathroom floor in just a pair of woollen socks and an old Rockets shirt, muttering “fuck, fuck, fuck,” to herself.

It’s probably not the best way to react to the situation she’s in, but, hey, nothing they’ve had in their lives have come about in the “best way”.

So, Felicity lets herself swear a bit. She even stomps her foot a little, because, holy shit, why did she think it would be smart to do this alone?

Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes pass, and Felicity still keeps herself locked up in the washroom. She’s moved on from pacing to sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall and letting the cool tile hit her legs and keep her calm. She glares at the offending piece of plastic sitting on the counter, completely aware that it’s irrational to place all her anxieties on an inanimate object.

The only reason she gets up is because she knows Oliver will be home soon, and it would probably be bad for him to find her like this.

Once she splashes her face with a little bit of water and puts a pair of tights on (because you can’t tell someone this kind of news without pants, right?), she feels a bit better.

She knows she has _a lot_ to worry about, but staring into a ceramic bowl almost puking from worry has given her some clarity.

Because one, yes, she probably is… _pregnant_ (an hour spent not even letting herself think the word was unhealthy, so now she’s trying to think it more and more). Logically she still needs to make a doctor’s appointment and have more confirmation than a twenty dollar test she picked up in a hurry, can provide.

Two, yes, Oliver and her have only _just_ began to pick up the pieces of their relationship. Learning to trust and love again has not been an easy process. Hell, they only officially moved back in together this month. They agreed to take it slow and figure things out and this would be the exact opposite of that.

Three, she has to think about both of their careers, Oliver stretching himself thin being Mayor by day and vigilante by night. And she’s been juggling five different projects at once with Curtis’ help, hoping that just _one_ of them will work and make the world a more accessible place.         

But the reality is…. She wants this more than she knows how to express. She’s wanted it for so long she doesn’t remember the first time she accepted it. Maybe it was the first time Lyla let her hold baby Sara. Maybe even before that, she isn’t sure.

During their time in Ivy Town, she did have one _tiny_ scare she’s never told Oliver about. Nothing came of it, obviously, it turns out she was just stressed and late, but in that moment, she allowed her imagination to run away. And once the image of a small girl or boy with blue eyes and dirty blond hair came to her head, it was almost impossible to get out. Of course, a week later Thea and Laurel showed up at their doorstep and prompted their move back to Star City, and all of those thoughts were shoved into a neat corner in the back of her mind.

Until now.

She wants it _bad,_ she knows Oliver has thought about it, too. And the timing may not be right, but really, when will it ever be? And if she’s being honest, spending her nights breaking up Evelyn and Curtis’ near-constant bickering in the lair makes her feel like a bit of a parent already. Maybe this would be okay, maybe –

Her internal rambling is cut off when she hears the front door open and the familiar sound of Oliver’s keys falling in the bowl by the front.

“Felicity?” he calls out, and oh God, everything she did to calm herself down was completely useless.

She swipes her suddenly clammy palms against her leggings and shakily responds, “I’m up here,”

When he enters their room, he has a smile on his face as he leans down and pecks her hello.

“How was the meeting?” she asks, feeling her gain more stability in her unsteady voice.

“Great,” he grins as he moves around the room to take off his jacket and retrieve his workout clothes. “I think they’re finally starting to take me seriously, which is a relief, and my plan for the Glades community centres to be revamped is on track.”

“That’s amazing, hun, you worked really hard on that,” she responds with a smile. It’s true. He asked her to go over his proposal at least fifteen times last night until it was absolutely flawless. After a… less than perfect start to his run as Mayor, where some city council members didn’t think he actually cared about his city, Oliver’s been working harder than ever to prove them wrong. And she couldn’t be more proud of him.

“So how was your day?” he asks, and she feels her heart speed up because, _oh right, she still has no idea how to tell him._

“Good,” she fiddles with her necklace, “I, uh, left work after lunch because I wasn’t feeling great.”

Immediately his eyebrows furrow, “is everything okay?” Fuck, maybe that was the wrong way of bringing this up.

“Yeah, ‘m fine now, don’t worry. But um, there is…” she pauses when his previous easy going expression has completely disappeared. “Maybe we should sit down.”

When they both sit on the bed, he has a frown on his face. “Felicity,” his tone is wary, “what is going on? Is everything okay?”

“Yes! Everything’s fine! It’s just…” she pauses, not because she wants to, but her throat constricts. Before she can even control it, her eyes well up with tears and she has to take a deep breath because, _wow, holy shit, this is happening._

“Hey,” he takes her hand now, “you’re scaring me. What is it?”

She gives his hand a squeeze and smiles despite one of the tears spilling over. “Everything’s fine. Just fine. Better than fine, actually. I’m just…” her voice starts to tread closer to hysteria territory, so she pauses and takes another breath.

“Oliver, I’m pregnant.”

For a moment, they don’t say anything. Felicity’s heart is pounding in her ears and Oliver’s face is completely unreadable. He doesn’t say anything for a good minute, and she starts to wonder if he even heard her until she notices the shine over his eyes and his lips curve up ever so slightly.

“Pregnant?” he breathes out.

She laughs a little, and nods her head. “Yeah.”

He laughs too, huffs it out and has to look away to wipe his eyes.

“We’re – we’re gonna have a baby?” his voice is a touch higher than usual, shakier too, as he furrows his brows together, as though the words don’t feel real to him just yet.

She laughs again, feeling lighter than she’s ever felt before. “Yes –“

It’s all she has time to say, before Oliver shifts his hands to her face and leans forward, lips meeting hers and saying everything she knows he isn’t quite sure how to articulate just yet. It doesn’t last long, because it turns out they’re smiling too hard. They pull back, leaning their foreheads against each other and Oliver’s hands still cradling her face. Eventually Felicity loses track of how long they stay like that, but neither one of them have it in them to move. Both of their cheeks are soaked with tears, but it’s the most perfect moment Felicity could ever ask for.

Eventually, it’s her phone ringing that forces them to pull back. It’s Thea, and they both know the realities of the world have to pull them out.

They get ready to head to the lair together silently (Felicity half expected him to protest and insist she stay home and rest or whatever, but he doesn’t). They take their time, both of them knowing that the minute they leave the loft their almost perfect moment will end, the peace will break.

When Felicity thinks they really can’t stall any more, she moves to turn the doorknob, before Oliver grabs her wrist to stop her.

When she looks up at him questioningly, his eyes are still glassy. “Just – before we go,” he leans down to kiss her forehead, lingering there for a moment longer than he probably should. “I love you.” He whispers.

She smiles up at him, and knows that every worry she had when she first found out doesn’t matter.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked it
> 
> twitter: @smoakoverwatch  
> tumblr: overwatchandarrow


End file.
